Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting display panel, and in particular provides a light-emitting display panel with a blocking wall in a peripheral area of the light-emitting display panel.
Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting panels (LED panels) have been widely applied in display devices of various products. LED panels have advantages of self-luminescence, high brightness, wide viewing-angle, high response speed, and simple processing. However, LED panels can easily become damaged by the penetration of moisture and harmful gases, such as oxygen. The lifetime of LED panels is hard to improve upon.
Thus, a novel LED panel, which can effectively prevent moisture and oxygen from permeating therein, is desirable.